Wordgirl Surivival Guide
by casrules401
Summary: Wondering how to surivive the Wordgirl universe? Read this! Inspired by Wild Kratts Surivival Guide.
1. Rules For The SSSH 1-10

**So here I am again with a new story. This was inspried by Wild Kratts Survival Guide. Someone on the Wordgirl Wiki send me the link and I read it. It was **_**funny.**_** So I decided to make the Wordgirl version. I will accept requests for rules. And I need one of my reviewers to tell me how to add new chapters to this so this can go on for a while.**

**Okay here we go. This is written in diffenent views and places for each chapter. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Wordgirl, but if I did I would make a another special event.**

Rules for Wordgirl's Super Secret Spaceship Hideout (also known as the SSSH.)

In Wordgirl's view

1. Stay away from my unicorns.

Huggy broke one and he almost got thrown into the wall.

2. Never let Twilight near the soda machine.

She had 12 rootbeers and had one crazy sugar high.

Huggy almost got squeezed to death.

Poor Huggy.

3. The song E.T by Katy Perry is banned

It makes me and Twilight feel awkward.

4. Miss Power isn't allowed to use her laser vision in the SSSH.

Last time she did, she almost burned the ship's computer down.

5. Energy drinks are banned

Don't ask

6. Twilight isn't allowed to do flying stunts inside.

When she did that, she knocked me over.

Me: Ugh

Twilight: Sorry!

Huggy: Squeak!

Me: TWILIGHT!

7. Don't give Twilight too much sugar.

Because when she just had ten sodas,five candy bars,and two dounts **WE ARE DOOMED.**

You don't want to know what I mean by doomed.

8. No suriprise guests

Twi: Why? I can't bring Derek?

Me: Well... you can but...

Twi: YAY!

Me: Ugh... but no one else.

Twi: YAY! * knocks me over*

9. No covering Huggy with makeup.

He hates being "beautifed"

10. Stay out of the bathroom when Miss Power is in there.

Belive me she has strange habits

Miss Power: * glaring at mirror*

Me: Hello?

Miss Power: GET OUT!

Me: Okay...* speeds out*

**So thats all for now. If someone can tell me how to add new chapters then we will all be happy. I am also accepting rule requests. Toodles!**

**casrules401**


	2. Blue Bucket Rules 11-20

**Okay everybody. Time for another set of random rules. This time its my OC's Twilight's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: obvioisly I don't own Wordgirl.**

Twilight's view

11. No more taco fiesias.

We all got food poisoning.

12. Tobey is banned from watching Transformers.

It gives him ideas for his robots.

13. If you flame Miss Power, be preapred to get flamed back.

Me: How about you go and eat my eggy farts!

Miss Power: Oh yeah bi-eyed freak?

Me: Uh...

14: No calling Wordgirl a little girl in pajamias.

She will litetaily KILL you.

15. Under any curmeses(spelling fail) are the villains or TJ not allowed in the SSSH or the Blue Bucket ( Miss Power's ship)

Because that would cause a huge problem.

16. No dancing Gangnam Style on the control panel.

Gigglecheeks and Butternose will freak out.

You don't want to see that.

17. No karake chopping pizza boxes.

I did that once and covered my mom in cardboard scraps.

She almost beat the crap out of me.

18. Keep Butternose away from certain plants

He started hullacting.

And we had to do surgery.

He broke a few bones after he jumped almost 12 feet.

19. Don't destory Flowertail's flowers.

She will beat you up.

Mouseling style.

20. Dodgeball is banned.

We get hurt.

**Thats all for now.**

**casrules401**


	3. Random Rules 21-30

**I think I uploaded too many stories for me to handle. But here is chapter three of Wordgirl Surivial Guide. More silly rules for all of you.**

**These are in my view and in other people's view.**

**MS- Miss Power"s view**

**C- mine**

**T- Twilight**

**B- Becky**

**W- Wordgirl**

**A- Adrian**

**D- Derek**

**Remember this handy dandy key. Oh and go on Cheezburger and Gif Bin. Both have funny pictures.**

* * *

A- 23. Don't kick me awake when I pass out.

I snap into action.

(sleeping)

(Twilight kicks Adrian awake)

A- UGH!

( Tackles Twi)

D- 24. Deserts are banned.

They are too hot for ANYONE!

C-25. Gangnam Style is NOT stupid Miss Power.

I have no idea.

C-26. No watching The Rise Of Miss Power around Miss Power.

She will fry the TV.

And chase Becky around my house.

AND yell at me for watching a "offenstive" flim.

Oh really?

I know even more offenstive things.

MS-27. I am not allowed on Cheezburger.

I found a picture of me on there **( I made a really funny,but stupid comic with Miss Power in it on that site.)**

And I fried the computer.

Twilight: YOU FRY EVERYTHING WHEN YOUR P...

Me: (slaps Twi) NO FOUL LANGUAGE!

Miss Power: God help me...

T- 28. We are banned from Taco Bell.

Don't even ask.

Me: I remember that...

Twi: Yeah! The taco fight!

B- is banned from watching flipnotes online.** ( Go on . / Thats where YOU can watch funny and not so funny flipnotes. My favorites are Randomness 1,2,3 and TLC DSi 1-5. The last set of flipnotes have random lasers and are FUNNY! If the link doesn't show up on the story then search flipnote hatena. it should be the frist or second link. People make these on DSi and 3DS systems, but you can also watch them online. They also have Wordgirl flipnotes taht I haven't watched yet, but I will soon. Back to the story!)**

She gets ideas and then we are doomed.

MS- 30. NO surprising me.

Me: Last time we did that I got a black eye and Twi got lasered.

Twi: That was bad.

**Thats all of now. It takes me forever to come up with good rules. Send in rules so I can update faster!**


	4. Random Rules In My View Point 31-40

**Yay! Another update! KerryKoopa26(aka Kerrythebrony on the Wordgirl wiki) gave a bunch of these rules so most of this chapter is her/his doing. I found a article about The Rise Of Miss Power( TROMP) that I read today again since I read it exactly one year ago. I was fangirling while reading it. Enjoy these rules. Most of them are in my view.**

* * *

My view

31. Just Dance is banned.

(flashback)

WG and company are playing Just Dance 4 Wii

WG (desperately trying to dance to the beat) OOOOOHHHHH YEEEAAAAAAHHHH!  
(accidentally flings Wii Remote into TV, breaking it)

WG: Also I make a fool of myself when I dance.

Me: You don't say.

32. Stereotyping aliens is forbidden.

WG: Well duh. Also if you do such "evil green monster from outer space" sort of talk I'll blast you to pieces.

33. No playing Super Mario Galaxy in the SSSH

Because Wordgirl will look for Lexicon and she will blackmail Nintendo if she doesn't find it.

34. -Never say Victoria Best isn't the best.

VB: You better, because I'm the best at everything.

Twi: No you're not, I beat you at Just Dance the other day.

VB: RAWR! (epic battle scene)

watch My Little Pony, PPMPPH or any other pony-related show in front of WordGirl.

She'll fawn over "those pretty ponies" and possibly go into a trance, and that could lead to something bad.

The last time I watched such a show, she broke the TV trying to get into it.

36. Showing Dr Two Brains videos of Nyan Cat are totally banned.

Last time Twilight and Two Brains watched that video, he had a major freak out.

And it took us 2 hours to calm him down

37. Lexiconite is banned to be within 4 feet away from Wordgirl, Adrian, and Twilight**( SPOILER ALERT FOR JTWTMF!)**

Me:Can't you guess?

Twilight: Hey...

38. NEVER give Miss Power coffee.

Once she discovered coffee, she had 10 cups and then started acting like crazy.

(flashback)

WG: ( sitting next to Twilight)

Twi: Do you hear that?

WG: Huh?

(Both of them get knocked over by a familiar light blue streak)

MS: COFFEE!

WG: Oh no.( still knocked over)

Twi: (nods)

39. But you can give Adrian coffee.

He so needs it.

40. Twilight is banned from going outside while its raining.**( Its raining right now at my house)**

She comes in wet and ends up getting mud EVERYWHERE!

Then Miss Power starts complaing.

**I will stop when I get to rule 100. Hope these were funny. I'm losing my readers. So keep on reading this! **

**WORD UP!**


End file.
